Helping Family
by SweetRocker07
Summary: After Link passes away leaving behind Phoebe and her 3 kids Uncle Max his wife Alison and their son move in to help her out.
1. Chapter 1

It had been 3 weeks since Link Phoebe's husband got in car accident and passed away leaving behind Phoebe and her twin children Carleigh and Lucas who are 12 years old and their younger brother Jacob who is 5.

Since he passed away Phoebe moved back in with her parents who were helping with the kids every day along with Max and his wife Alison Nora Billy and Chloe checking in every so often and helping out whenever they can.

But today was the day...today was the day that was going to do this on her own she appreciated everyone and they help they have given her over this amount of time but it was time for everyone to go back to their own lives and her to be a full time worker and mother.

"Phoebe are you sure you don't need us to stay another month" asked Barb as she had all her bags packed for her and Hank to move back to MetroBurg.

"I'm sure mom I appreciate all the help you have given me" she replied "but I need to do this on my own now" she replied.

"Were so proud of you for staying so strong for the kids that is what Link would want after all" said Hank.

Phoebe then nodded "yea he would want me to stay strong" she replied.

"Kids come say goodbye to grandpa and grandma" yelled Phoebe as her three kids ran down the stairs "grandma grampa do you have to leave" they all said giving them a hug.

"Hey we will visit and you can call us anytime or even come to Metroberg to visit" said Barb.

"Will you teach me how to be a superhero when I visit" said Carleigh.

"You bet" said Hank.

They all waved goodbye as they got in their van and left and now Phoebe was completely on her own.

The kids ran upstairs and played until she heard something break as she took a deep breath and a second later heard "mommmm Lucas broke the lamp trying to take the ipad 32"

"You were the one yanking on it" he yelled.

"It was my turn you had it the last 2 hours it is my turn dweeb" yelled Lucas.

Then Jacob come running in "mom I'm hungry" he yelled.

She started panicking not sure whether to stop her twins from fighting or go feed Jacob "guys guys stop yelling I can't think" yelled Phoebe as she ran in the kitchen and slammed the door, tears falling down her face.

A minute later the front door opened a 12 year old boy named Elliott came walking in followed by his parents.

Max walked in the door followed by Alison he could hear the twins arguing and Jacob crying "where is your mom" he asked the twins.

"She is in the kitchen" replied Carleigh.

Meanwhile Alison tried to calm her niece and nephew down which wasn't working.

Max walked on through the living room into the kitchen and could see Phoebe in a corner crying "hey hey whats wrong" he said sitting next to her.

"I can't do this Link was always the one to stop the twins from fighting, they never listen to me I'm all alone I can't be a good mom for them I can't do this alone."

"You won't have to I'll talk to Alison her Elliott and I could move in and help you guys" he said.

"I couldn't ask you guys to" she began.

"No you are my sister you are going through a hard time and you need us right now" said Max.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"No problem" said Max as he hugged his sister she took a tissue and dried her eyes and went upstairs.

Max then got up and went in the living room and cleared his throat "that is enough" he yelled the three kids looked at him very scared.

"Since you all can't learn the wonderful art of sharing" he began taking the ipad 32 "neither one of you get it for the rest of the night," he said sternly.

"But uncle Max that isn't fair" yelled Carleigh and Lucas at the same time.

"Maybe you will think before yelling and making your mother upset" yelled Max.

"You can't tell us what to do you are not our father" yelled Lucas.

"No I'm not but as of tomorrow Alison Elliott and I will be moving in and there will be changes in this household for one respecting your mother will be a rule got me?" he said.

Alison arched her eye brows looking at Max obviously confused.

"No way I don't want to live with her" yelled Elliott pointing at Carleigh

"Yea for once I agree with Elliott he is the most annoying creature on the face of the earth" yelled Carleigh.

"Well get used to it kiddos because that is how its gonna be" said Max standing in between his niece and son giving them both a pat on the back.

"I want grandpa and grandma back uncle Max used to be cool now he's just mean" said Carleigh.

"Or at least have uncle Billy or aunt Nora or Chloe even" said Lucas as the twins walked upstairs to their rooms and slammed the door.

Ellliott took out his own Ipad 32 and sat on the couch putting headphones in.

Alison then looked at Max "I love how you make plans without even consulting Elliott and I...Elliott and Carleigh can't stand each other and Phoebe and I have never really been friends..."

"Look I know you and Phoebe never hit it off for reasons I will never understand but she is my sister she just lost her husband her kids are out of control all of our other sibilings have their own lives and she's too stubborn to ask for help she needs us right now" said Max.

"Maybe this can finally bring you closer together can you at least try" asked Max.

"Ok I can try" replied Alison she then walked upstairs and knocked on Phoebe's door and walked on in.

"Oh hey?" said Pheobe confused.

"Look I know we have never seen eye to eye but you need help and those kids are my niece and nephews and I want you know I'm here to help anyway I can" she said holding her hand out.

Phoebe put on a weak smile and shook it "thank you I appreciate it."


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next morning and Max Elliott and Alison was moving their stuff in "do we really have to move in" complained Elliott taking out his earbuds as they walked up to the house carrying boxes.

"Your aunt is a mess right now she needs our help, you love aunt Phoebe right?" asked Max.

"She's okay and so Is Jacob and Lucas I just can't stand Carleigh" he replied rolling his eyes.

"Well Elliott buddy, she's probably acting out because she lost her dad I'm sure its the hardest on her" Max replied "so can you back off some" he begged his son.

"To be fair Carleigh and Elliott have never gotten along and that was way before Link passed away" Alison said defending her son.

"Look just try to be nice for me okay" he replied as he turned the knob and walked in the house as they could hear yelling from upstairs.

"Mom this isn't fair I didn't ask for THEM to move in" yelled Lucas following his mom down the stairs.

"Lucas Maximus Evilman they are helping us out until I can get back on my feet and downstairs is the biggest area Max Elliott and Allison are going to me moving there and using it as their own personal apartment" she replied.

"But that is my game room where my friends and I hang out like our man cave you can't just give it to them dad would have never allowed this" he yelled.

Phoebe did everything to fight the tears "your dad is no longer with us and there is nothing I can do to change that I wish he was still here you are not the only one this has affected Lucas" she said.

Phoebe then looked over at Max Allison and Elliott "I'm sorry if you had to hear that."

"Well if we are an inconvenience to Lucas here we can just move back home" said Allison harshly.

"Phoebe walked over to Alison "no you are not an inconvenience we appreciate your help right Lucas" she said giving him a look.

"I don't care that you all are here I'm mad that you are taking over my man cave" he yelled running back upstairs and slamming the door.

"Well in his defense I mean I would be mad if someone took away my lair" said Max.

"It doesn't change the fact that he is a spoiled brat because he got mad he got his second room taken away" said Alison.

"Hey watch it I will admit when my son is wrong and punish him accordingly but he's going through a lot right now" said Phoebe.

"Where is our room" Alison said not wanting to discuss anything further.

"Through the kitchen and downstairs Lucas is still in the process of getting his game stuff out but other than that its ready for you all" she replied.

She and Elliott took their stuff and headed through the kitchen to downstairs and Max stood in front of Phoebe "I'm sorry about Alison I know how Lucas is acting out he's going through a lot of changes loosing his dad, having 3 more people moving in, Elliott has been acting up since moving houses, leaving his school and he hasn't even lost a parent I could imagine what your kids are going through I know I'm just an uncle but I just want their lives to be as normal as possible again" he said.

"We appreciate you helping out but I have to go to work Carleigh and Lucas both have homework so make sure they do that" said Phoebe giving him a hug he hesitated lightly patting her on the back he then pulled her in tighter and then let her go as she smiled and walked on outside he watched her until she was out the door and then he turned around to go downstairs.

Once he got downstairs he looked over the place they would be staying there was a couch and tv and a bed in one part of the room with a bathroom and the n walked through the door and it was a smaller bedroom where Elliott was putting up his stuff.

"How is everything going buddy" he said sitting on Elliott's bed "its not fair I used to have my own room and the whole upstairs was mine, I had to leave my friends in another city, I had quit my basketball team and I was on varsity this year as a freshman in high school that never happens what has to change about my cousin's lives nothing!" he yelled.

"Elliott your cousins are going through a hard time I'm sure if we lost Alison Phoebe would be there for us just as well as we are for her" said Max.

"You don't know that" said Eliott.

"Yeah I do" said Max 'I'm going to see if Phoebe needs anything if you need me let me know" he said putting his hand on his shoulder.

He walked back upstairs into the kitchen where Carleigh was doing her homework "hey kiddo you need help" Max asked grabbing a chair and sitting next to her.

"You know about geometry" she asked looking up at him.

"I may know some" he replied "but don't tell anyone I have a reputation to uphold" he whispered.

"Your secret is safe with me" she replied.

After a couple hours she had one problem left on her assignment "hey thanks for the help you are actually smart" she commenting.

"Thanks don't tell anyone though you will blow my cover" he whispered.

Meanwhile Phoebe had walked in the back door with her papers from work and walked in through the kitchen she was about to announce she was home when she saw Max explaining an equation to her "yeah and then you devide that by 6 and get 3" he said writing something down.

Pheobe couldn't help but smile at the sight, hardly ever seeing this side of her brother "Link never helped with the kids homework" she thought as she softly closed the door and went on upstairs.

"I'm going to check on Lucas and Jacob if you need anything let me know" he said walking upstairs.

The two of them from opposite sides of the house walked upstairs and looked at the opposite sides of the hall to see each other "when did you get home?" asked Max.

"Just now I was just putting my stuff up before coming to start dinner" said Phoebe.

"I actually was going to fix tacos for everyone if thats okay?" said Max.

"Sure that sounds great thank you" she replied putting her hand on his shoulder and then walking in her room and closing the door.

Max then went in Jacob's room "hey buddy you doing okay?"

"Uncle Max I'm glad you are here I'm trying to play this guitar I'm reading the notes but its all wrong" he said frustrated sitting on the bed.

"Well why don't you play lets see where your at" he replied sitting down on his bed.

"Okay but I'm not good" he warned.

"Let me be the judge of that" said Max.

Jacob started playing wrecking ball but it was a little rough, he had the notes right just sounded harsh "see its all wrong."

Max moved next to Jacob "its not bad at all you just need to be softer" he then took the guitar from Jacob and positioned it in his hands around Jacobs and played the same notes only playing softer "see there don't beat them lightly stroke them.

"You play it" said Jacob.

Max then started playing and singing the chorus of wrecking ball

I came in like a wrecking ball

I never hit so hard in love

All I wanted was to break your walls

All you ever did was wreck me yeah you wrecked me

He then quit playing and handed it back to Jacob.

"Now you try" said Max.

Jacob positioned the guitar and started playing softer and it almost sounded identical to Max's as he smiled in amazement.

"See there just keep practicing you will get it perfect" he said messing with his hair "I'm going to go check on Lucas alright."

He took a long breath before walking in Lucas's room who was playing video games "hey kiddo need anything."

"No thanks" he said harshly.

"Have you finished your homework" said Max.

"Yeah" he said still playing the game.

"Oh really why don't you show it to me" he said crossing his arms.

"It is none of your damn buisness" yelled Lucas.

"Okay how about this bud" he then walked out the room to the power box and disconnected the power to Lucas's room and immediately heard a scream as he ran out of his room "what the hell I didn't save my game."

"Well without power it would be a good time to do that homework huh?" he said smirking.

"I'm telling mom you don't have a right to do this" said Lucas.

"Actually I do your mom said to make sure you did your homework that is what I'm doing" smirked Max.

"How can I do homework without any light didn't think that one through did you buddy?" he said sarcastically.

"Its only your room without power I changed the settings so you can't turn it back on until I have seen you have done your homework grab your bag and come along there is lovely table in the kitchen waiting for you while I fix dinner and supervise" said Max patting his back.

"You know I hate you right" replied Lucas.

"You may hate me but you will respect before all of this is over" said Max as Lucas grabbed his bag and the two of them walked downstairs.

Max was fixing tacos while Lucas was doing his homework he was tapping his pen on the table "you know I still hate you right."

Max then snapped "and why is that please tell me what I did that was so wrong."

"You love my mom..." he whispered.

"Of course I care about her she is my sister..." Max began.

"No Max you can fool everyone else but not me... you are in love with her and she still loves dad and always will she will never love you you are sick and if you care about her at all... you will get out of her life now..forever" he whispered as he grabbed his books and walked in the living room.

Max watched his nephew walk out of the room as he looked down he didn't know what to do.


End file.
